muppeteerfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Hunt
(1951-1992) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street '' Aristotle, Baby Bobby, The Beetles' Lead Singer, Billy the Grownup, Brad, Bruno,Captain Vegetable (1983-1984), Cheerful, Counting Service Man, Dip, Don Music, Elmo (1984-1985), Farmer Fowler, Fenwick la Touche, Ferlinghetti Donizetti (1980-1984), Flying Fish, Forgetful Jones, Forgettinest Jones, Furline Huskie, Gilbert, Gladys the Cow, Grandpa Count, Grandpa Grouch, Green Alphabeat,Grenadier Guardsman, Harry, Harvey Monster (occasionally), John, Kermit the Forg ("We Are All Monsters"),King Gerry's Doctor, Lavender Frazzletone, Lead singer from "Movin' On", Leaky, Leo the Party Monster, a lettuce from "Grow High Grow Low", Large Lavender Live Hand Librarian, Larry Rhymie, Little Red Riding Hood (1970s), Madame Schwartzhead, Maurice Monster (occasionally), McDougal Monster, Mr. Moses, Mr. Snuffleupagus (back half, occasionally), Old MacDonald (1980s), a pear from "Bilingual Fruit Song", Placido Flamingo, Potter Piper, "Readers of the Open Range" Pumpkin cowboy, Rockin' Richard, Rodeo Rosie(occasionally), Sonny Friendly (1986-1992), Spaceship Surprise Mate, Stan, Stuie Monster, Sully, Timmy Twiddlebug, Tommy, Tough Eddie (1980s), Two-Headed Monster (1979-1991), Umeko's Friends, Victor, Willy Nilly, Witch,the Martians, The Young Woman Who Lives in a Hat *The Ed Sullivan Show: Harrison *''The Muppet Show African Mask (Mountain), Mutt, Beaker (1977-1991), Behemoth (episode 119),Billy the Bear (episode 401 and episode 503), Bobby Benson, Blue Frackle (episode 103, episode 115,episode 202, episode 218, episode 307), Bubba, Catgut, Chopped Liver (episode 224), Clive Cahuenga,Contender 980116, Cow (episode 121), Doctor Pig, Droop (episode 220), George, Geri and the Atrics (False Teeth), Ghost, Gingerbread Man, Gladys, The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband (Purple Whatnot), Gorgon Heap(episode 116), Hat, Janice (1977-1991), Lenny the Lizard (episode 208), Lubbock Lou (occasionally),Luncheon Counter Monster (episode 223), Lyle the Dog (episode 523), Male Ghost, The March Hare, Mean Mama (episodes 201, 211, and 515), Mildred Huxtetter (episode 109), Miss Kitty (episode 119), Miss Piggy(1976-1977, occasionally), Ohboy Bird, Paul Revere (legs only), Penguin (episode 320), Quongo (episode 509), Ronald Duck (episode 220), Salzburg Sauerkraut Singer, Scooter (1976-1991), The Showman, Statler(1976-1991), Sweetums (1975-1991), Tiny, Wayne, Winny, Youknow Bird (episode 218), Zelda Rose (episode 308) *Royal Variety Performance: Scooter, Statler, Sweetums *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' *''Big Bird in China'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Scooter, Janice, Statler, Baby Scooter, Beaker, Bear'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: Tug Monster, Scooter, and Janice *The Muppets: A Celebration of Thirty Years'' *''Bedtime Stories & Songs'' *''Play-Along Games & Songs'' *''I'm Glad I'm Me'' *''Learning to Add and Subtract'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Learning About Letters'' *''Learning About Numbers'' *''Big Bird's Story Time'' *''Sing Along'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Inner Tube'' *''The Alphabet Game'' *''The Best of Ernie and Bert'' *''Getting Ready for School '' *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''The Cosby Show'' ("Cliff's Nightmare"): Statler, Blue Frackle, and Sandwich *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Monster Hits!'' *''Sing Yourself Silly!:Gladys the Cow, Honker, Forgetful Jones, Back-up singer and Don Music '(insert)'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Dance Along!'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' Gladys the Cow *''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' *''Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *'Big Bird Sings!' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Learning to Share'' *''Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *''Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs'' *Let's Make Music *Bert & Ernie's Word Play *''Sesame Sings Karaoke'' *''What's the Name of That Song?: 2 Ball of Fur, Kathleen the Cow, Gladys the Cow (insert)'' *''Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers'' *'C is for Cookie Monster' *''Elmo's Travel Songs and Games'' *''Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!'' *''Best of Friends'' *''Fairytale Fun'' *''Alphabet Songs'' '' muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2486 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with Jerry Nelson and Jim Kroupa in Sesame Street Episode 2486 Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street That Furry Blue Mommy of Mine.png|Richard Hunt with Frank Oz Jim Henson and Jerry Nelson Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 0812 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with Caroll Spinney muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 1839 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2226 part 2.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Doo Wop Hop.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Do De Rubber Duck.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Honk Around the Clock.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street one fine face.png|Richard Hunt with muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Old MacDonald Cantata.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street One Banana.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Eight Balls of Fur.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Get Along.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Put Down the Duckie.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange).png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Rock 'N Roll Readers.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street You're Alive.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Amigo.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Lambaba.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Dee Dee Dee.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Birdland Jump.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Little Plant.png|Richard Hunt with muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2837 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2837 part 2.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 0536 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 0796 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 1781 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2415 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 2630 part 1.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppet Movie part 1.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 2.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 3.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 8.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 9.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 10.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 12.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 13.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 14.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 15.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Movie part 16.png|Richard Hunt with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Little Muppet Monsters The Great Boodini part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Little Muppet Monsters Space Cowboys part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Little Muppet Monsters In the Beginning part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Little Muppet Monsters In the Beginning part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Little Muppet Monsters In the Beginning part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 10.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 26.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 25.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 22.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 36.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 35.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 32.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 30.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 29.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 28.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 6.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Billy Bunny's Animal Songs part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Great Muppet Caper part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos The Great Muppet Caper part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 17.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 20.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 21.png '' Category:Muppeteers